1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a virtual network connection system, a virtual network connection apparatus, and a computer-readable medium.
2. Related Art
Recently, VPN (Virtual Private Network) services have come into wide use. VPN service is a service which enables exclusive communication, similar to that provided by a dedicated line, between a host or a site and another host or site via a public network such as the Internet. When multiple sites are to be connected via a virtual network such as a VPN, a conflict may occur between private addresses used in the sites. In such a case, communication that uses the private address as a source or a destination is not possible.